<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I lost everyone (and so will you) by BaronHelmutZemo13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080368">I lost everyone (and so will you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronHelmutZemo13/pseuds/BaronHelmutZemo13'>BaronHelmutZemo13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Feels, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heinrich Zemo A+ parenting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia (Marvel), Zemo’s family - freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronHelmutZemo13/pseuds/BaronHelmutZemo13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It should’ve been him.<br/>He should’ve died.<br/>Not his small, innocent son,<br/>Nor his kind and beautiful wife,<br/>Not even his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I lost everyone (and so will you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After almost two months on a mission, Zemo finally returned home. As soon as he entered his apartment, his seven-year-old son Carl, threw himself on his neck shouting "Dad! Dad!"<br/>
Helmut took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. He was so happy to see his son again.<br/>
"My God, you’ve grown! I almost didn't recognize you." He said looking at the boy.</p><p>Children of this age grow up really quickly, which is why Zemo felt a sting in his heart. He was afraid that because of his work he would miss that process. He stopped thinking about it when he saw his wife, Heike. She just left the kitchen, dressed in a dirty apron, without makeup, with a messy bun on her head. Still, for her husband, she was the most wonderful woman in the whole  world.<br/>
"Your mother though, she hasn’t changed at all.  Beautiful as always " Helmut whispered to his son, but loud enough for Heike to hear it too. She smiled at her husband and came closer. </p><p>Holding Carl with one hand, he embraced his wife with the other and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're back" Heike said softly, hugging her husband tightly.<br/>
"Me too Honey. I’ve missed you so much." Said Zemo. His wife raised her head and looked him in the eye. He noticed that tears were running down her face. He knew, however, that these weren’t tears of sadness, because she had a radiant smile on her lips. Helmut gently wiped the wetness off her cheeks, bent slightly and tenderly, captured her lips with his own.</p><p>Holding his loved ones in his arms, Zemo felt sad, thinking that he would have to leave them again soon. His work required it and, to be honest, he had enough of that. He’d been thinking about change for a long time, but he’d never felt ready to make that decision.<br/>
Heike and Carl would certainly be happy, but his father.... Helmut knew it was stupid, but his father's opinion was very important to him. He didn’t want this but, he’d repeatedly subordinated his life’s decisions to his father's vision, which he always regretted later. On his defense, it was a childhood habit he had a hard time breaking with. </p><p>But how long can you live on your parent's terms?  </p><p>It had to end as soon as possible, Zemo decided, and this time he would not be a coward and would stand up to his father at the earliest opportunity.</p><p>***</p><p>For the first time in a long time, their family could have dinner together. Zemo missed his wife's home cooking, and he even missed lecturing Carl about him playing his nintendo at the table.</p><p>After the meal, Carl convinced his dad to play with him on the console. Helmut missed spending time with his son, so he would gladly agree to anything the boy would suggest.<br/>
Unfortunately he wasn’t very good at video games. He’d always thought that he was probably too old for that, so he was losing again and again. However, it didn’t bother him at all, the smile on his son's face was the biggest win for him.</p><p>It got late and Carl was getting ready to sleep. He asked his dad in an quite, uncertain voice whether he would read him to sleep. Helmut was a bit surprised at first, the boy had been reluctant to listen to bedtime stories for some time, because he believed that he was to old for that.</p><p>Of course, Zemo couldn’t refuse and a moment later, he was sitting on his son’s small bed, reading him a book and slowly, feeling the boy falling asleep on his shoulder. When Carl was already in deep sleep, Helmut covered him with a soft blanket, kissed him on the forehead and left the room, trying to be as quiet as possible and not to trip on toys, that were laying all over the floor.</p><p>Meanwhile, Heike was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Helmut approached her from behind and put his hands on her waist, for which the surprised woman flinched and gasped loudly. Zemo laughed softly and kissed his wife's neck. Heike quickly relaxed in his embrace "You scared me." She said, still breathing fast.</p><p>"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to." Helmut apologized to his wife and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't get enough of the sight, touch, voice, smell, everything that reminded him that they were together again.</p><p>"Of course you didn’t." Heike answered ironically.<br/>
"You need some help?"  Zemo suggested.<br/>
"No, thanks, I'm almost done." In fact, Heike had always preferred washing dishes herself, because Helmut wasn’t very good at it and she always had to improve after him.</p><p>Zemo decided to change the subject for something more pleasant than dirty plates.<br/>
"You know, I thought we could use a night out. Just the two of us." At the corner of his eye, he saw Heike's face brightened.<br/>
"It would be wonderful!" The woman called, but after a moment she added in a worried voice "but what about Carl?"<br/>
Helmut had thought this through before. And even though he’d been thinking about it for a long time, he still wasn't entirely sure. Unfortunately he couldn’t come up with any better idea.</p><p>"My father would stay with him." Heinrich Zemo wasn’t a perfect father, it's hard to say he was a good father, but at least he proved to be a better grandfather. On the one hand, Helmut was happy about it but on the other he regretted that, during his childhood he’d never experienced his father’s more delicate and tender side, which appeared in him only after Carl’s birth.</p><p>"Do you think he would have time? And be willing to?" Zemo had been asking himself the same question. He wasn't entirely sure of the answer- his father was one big unknown. Despite this, Helmut was trying to stay positive.<br/>
"My father isn’t the nicest person, that’s for sure, but he has a weakness for his grandson, so I think he’ll agree."</p><p>„Let’s invite him to dinner tomorrow. We’ll ask him then.” Heike's offer was reasonable, and although Helmut would prefer to avoid meeting his father, he knew it had to happen eventually. He didn’t want to limit his son's contact with his grandfather through the complicated relationship between the two men. And besides, it could be the right time to finally inform his father about his plans regarding his job.</p><p>„I’ll call him in a minute, but for now, I’ll finish with the dishes and you will go to bed and rest."  Zemo decided, gently pushing his wife away from the sink and taking a wet sponge from her hand.<br/>
„Helmut-" Heike called in resentment and tried to get the sponge back. Helmut didn't let her.<br/>
„That is not negotiable.” he said in the firm tone he usually used at work.<br/>
Heike gave up and laughed softly "Yes, sir." </p><p>Before the woman could leave the kitchen, Helmut shouted "I love you"<br/>
Heike, stood still, turned to her husband and said with a smile on her face "I love you too, darling."</p><p>***</p><p>Helmut reached for the phone and picked his father's number. He hesitated for a moment but finally called. After a few rings, Heinrich answered. Helmut didn’t like talking with his father, he’d never really knew how, and because of that, he’d always tried to get straight to the point, without unnecessary small talks, about whether or something trivial.</p><p>So, he invited Heinrich for a dinner for the next day. The older man agreed, although he didn’t sound overly pleased. However, he was rarely happy so Helmut didn't mind.</p><p>Their conversation lasted just a few minutes. Even after hanging up, Helmut still felt his stomach tighten, which always followed after he’d heard his father's voice.</p><p> ***</p><p>Their relationship was difficult. It all began when Helmut's mother had passed away. He’d been six at the time and this event had a big impact on him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t count on his father's support, who had been serious, distant and harsh. He’d been always like this, that was his nature, but after his wife's death he became more bitter and irritable.</p><p>He hadn’t been suitable for raising a child by his own. Helmut had never even blamed him for it. Some people just can't do it.<br/>
His father hadn’t spend much time with him, never played with him or read him to sleep, he’d never told him that he loved him. He’d approached his son from a distance, not showing even a little bit of affection.</p><p>He’d been also very demanding. Helmut had always had to study hard, to have the best grades in school. Every time he’d failed, his father would took it out on him. He would shout, curse, and sometimes even resort to physical violence.<br/>
Helmut had been so busy studying and making his father happy, that he had no time to hang out with other kids, making him very lonely as a child</p><p>When he hadn’t been doing his schoolwork, his father would force him to learn sword fighting. It was a kind of tradition in their family and Heinrich Zemo was very old-fashioned and the history of their lineage was important to him.<br/>
These almost everyday, sword fighting lessons had been a real torment for Helmut. As usual, his father had demanded too much of him, pushed him beyond his limits, and reprimanded him for the slightest mistake. Naturally, after years of training, Zemo wielded the sword mastefully, but unfortunately it wasn’t a skill useful in everyday life.</p><p>Heinrich had spent all his life in the army, and transferred the habits acquired at work, to home.  His son had saw him more as a commander than a father. You can say that old Zemo had trained his son, not raised him. Therefore, Helmut, even after many years, felt a strange fear and dependence on his father. This also had led him into choosing military career. Heinrich had insisted he would join the army, despite Helmut's other plans. He’d always wanted to become an engineer but the pressure his father was putting him under, made him abandon his dreams to work in a paramilitary tactical unit. However, he had to admit that it hadn’t been so bad in the army. Actually, he’d felt there at home.</p><p>When Zemo had started working and living on his own, he quickly became independent of his father, moved out of his family home and began functioning normally, on his own terms. For some time, he’d even completely broke off contact with his father, which made him feel finally free.  However, soon Heinrich had begun to insist on meeting with his son, and because of Helmut’s irrational attachment to his father, eventually, he gave in.</p><p>The first time younger Zemo really stood up to his father was the moment he’d introduced his girlfriend, Heike to him. She was his first true love whom he wanted to tie his future with. His previous relationships had been short-lived, so he didn't even bother to get to know his partners with his father. Heike, however, was completely different. They had been together for half a year, and their feelings were real and constant. Precisely, because Zemo had cared so much for Heike, he didn’t wanted to introduce her to his father. He’d thought he would do it in the last possible moment, for example just before their wedding, or maybe even after. However, the woman had insisted. This meeting was a disaster, which Helmut unfortunately expected.</p><p>Heinrich had thought that Heike was not suitable for his son, that she was from a poor family, not educated enough, too thin, too short, too confident, too cheerful. Helmut couldn't stand it and for the first time in his life he’d raised his voice at his father. Their quarrel continued, and neither wanted to let go. In the end, however, Heinrich, with great difficulty, had accepted his son's decision. The younger man had been really proud of himself.</p><p>The first time Helmut saw the gentler side of his father was the moment his son was born. From the time he’d learned that his wife was pregnant until delivery, he’d been afraid that he wouldn’t be a good dad. He’d been most afraid that he would be like his own father. Heike had comforted him all the time, she assured him that everything would be all right, that he would be the best dad in the world, because he was good, caring and in no way resembled Heinrich.</p><p>Zemo’s stress had reached its peak when he’d been sitting in the delivery room and waiting for news from the doctor who had been performing Caesarean section of his wife. He’d breathed a sigh of relief when it was over and finally saw his newborn son. The sight of that little baby, wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping on Heike's arms, tired and sleepy but beautiful as always, had made tears of happiness appear in Helmut's eyes.</p><p>As soon as he’d learned about the birth of his grandson, Heinrich arrived at the hospital.  Helmut had been unsure of what to expect, how his father would react, because he remembered that the man hadn’t been too happy to hear about the pregnancy. However, all the worst-case scenarios he’d had in his head, fortunately didn’t happen. However, what had taken place in the postpartum room didn’t appear in even his most optimistic visions. Heinrich, when he’d seen little Carl, smiled broadly and honestly, which dumbfounded young Zemo. What was even stranger, Heinrich had approached his son and hugged him. This had never happened before. He didn’t think he'd ever seen his father so cheerful.</p><p>Since then, something had changed in Heinrich Zemo. It wasn't a big change, he was still a curt and impetuous person, but he could show some warmth, at least with Carl. The boy felt respect for his grandfather, but not fear. Helmut was glad everything turned out this way. However, even after many years, he wasn’t able to think about his father in a positive way.</p><p>Despite this strange relationship, they kept in touch with each other. Helmut claimed that it was only because of his son. Deep down, however, he knew that this strange attachment to his father was also a large factor. All because Heinrich, for years, had been his only family and during that time the man had a huge impact on him and shaped his personality. Helmut had even joked with his wife that it was something like Stockholm Syndrome. However, when he’d thought about it longer, he didn't see it as a joke anymore.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Heinrich Zemo showed up at the front door of his son’s apartment, half an hour before the agreed time. He’d always done so, so Helmut and Heike weren’t surprised.  </p><p>Dinner was pleasant. During, the younger Zemo informed his father that he and his wife were going to spend the next Friday evening alone, so they could use his help in taking care of Carl during that time. Heinrich said yas.</p><p>They agreed that they would bring the boy on Friday after school straight to his grandfather's house and pick him up on Saturday morning.  Carl was very excited. Henrich lived in their old family home, out of town, near the forest and lake. The boy had a lot of space for riding a bike and playing ball, which could not be said about the district in the center of Novi Grad where they lived.</p><p>After leaving the table, Helmut approached his father and said in a low voice that he would like to talk in private. Heinrich nodded. The two of them went out to the bedroom to have some privacy. Helmut wasn’t sure how this conversation might go, and knowing his father, he realized that it might not go without shouting, so he preferred that his wife and son wouldn’t have to listen to it. He closed the room door and turned to his father, but when he was about to speak, the older man got ahead of him</p><p>"I just wanted to talk to you." Heinrich seemed strangely cheerful. Helmut regretted that he would have to spoil his humor with his decision, with which the older man certainly wouldn’t agree. In the end, however, he had to do it, and because he had the opportunity then, he preferred not to waste it.<br/>
„Sure, Dad, but maybe I-" Heinrich interrupted him, which was typical.<br/>
„Recently, i ran into General Levinsky and i heard something that will surely please you."</p><p>Usually, when his father would say that, Helmut would end up not enjoying it, quite the opposite actually. The fact that General Levinski, his superior, had something to do with this, all the more wasn’t a good sign.<br/>
„Why did you talk to him?" Helmut asked. There was disapproval in his voice, which was just a substitute for what he felt inside, knowing that his father was interfering in his affairs, again.</p><p>"He is my old friend, I think I have the right to meet him once in a while and exchange a few words?" Heinrich said with a grudge as if his son was the one that had done something wrong.<br/>
„That's not what-" Helmut sighed. He didn’t want to argue any longer and wind up his father with it, so he thought that he’d let go this time. "Nevermind, so what did you find out?"<br/>
Heinrich looked at his son reproachfully. His always bored, blue eyes, which were nothing like those belonging to Helmut - brown and full of life - always evoked guilt in a younger man.</p><p>"Everyone on the board is very satisfied with your work and how you command your little team.  Apparently they were thinking about giving you a promotion." Heinrich was proud and excited. He was rarely like that. He usually would only complain about Helmut and blame him for trying too little, not being good enough. The younger Zemo knew that what he was about to say would annoy his father. He was telling himself that he didn’t care. He just had to do what needs to be done.</p><p>Helmut had heard rumors of an upcoming promotion before so he wasn’t surprised by this news. In fact, because of that he’d thought that it was the perfect time to leave and find a more stable and safer job.</p><p>"Then they'll be disappointed." He said, trying to sound and look confident.<br/>
„Excuse me?" Heinrich took a step forward and asked, surprised, as if he actually didn't hear.  Maybe he just didn't want to hear.</p><p>Helmut took a deep breath. He told himself that this time he would not be intimidated by his father. He came face to face with Heinrich, standing tall and calm, towering over the older man.</p><p>Looking down at his father, he thought it was quite funny that he was letting himself to be pushed around like that. Damn, he was commander of elite kill squad, and he was scared of some old fool. More than once, the thought had crossed his mind, that if he wanted, he could simply kill him. He was younger, taller, stronger. It wouldn’t be difficult. However, it was his family and the family must be respected, even if said family was, for years was turning your life into hell.</p><p>"For a while now, i wanted to tell you that I’m planning on leaving ECO Scorpion. Maybe even leaving the intelligence.” When these words left his mouth he felt remarkable relief. He’d gathered for so long to tell that to his father and he finally did it.<br/>
The older man, however, didn’t take this news seriously. He gave an empty laugh looking at his son with pity.<br/>
"Helmut, stop joking like that. You put so much work and effort into being where you are right now. You are the youngest Colonel in Sokovia’s armed forces. You wouldn’t want to throw it all away.”</p><p>Helmut felt anger filling him. As usual, his father refused to acknowledge that his son had a different opinion.<br/>
"I know you may find it hard to understand, but family is more important to me than job." Helmut knew he was walking on thin ice but he had to bring this conversation to an end.<br/>
"One does not exclude the other." Heinrich replied, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Helmut had been angry before, but his father's last words had completely pissed him off.<br/>
„Does not exclude?"  He asked rhetorically, raising his voice a little, but still trying to keep his nerves under control. "I haven't been home for months. I can't watch Carl grow, and Heike doesn't sleep at night wondering if I will come back to her alive.” Helmut felt his blood boiling with rage. His father, however, didn’t look very moved. He even rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if his son was saying something incredibly stupid.</p><p>„Ehh women. They are so hysterical. Especially your wife. She is really oversensitive.” Hearing this, Helmut gritted his teeth. Heinrich's dismissive attitude was infuriating but he thought he would handle it somehow. But rude comments on his wife-it was too much.</p><p>"Do you remember when i got shot in the shoulder on a mission?" Talking about it, he felt pain in the place he was talking about, where currently was a large scar, always reminding him of that incident.  "A few millimeters below and<br/>
my ‚oversensitive wife’ would have to raise our son by herself!" Helmut practically shouted the last few words.</p><p>Heinrich, who until now had treated this conversation as a mere lecture to his son, who is young, stupid and doesn’t know what he’s doing, finally realized that times had changed, and his son was an adult and had his own opinion. The older man obviously didn't like it.<br/>
"First of all, Helmut," Heinrich approached his son, his expression furious and hand raised, threatening with his forefinger "watch your tone, and second-„</p><p>Unexpectedly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They both looked away at very concerned Heike standing in the doorway.<br/>
„Helmut? Heinrich? Come quickly. " Judging by her voice and behavior one could conclude, that it was something important. Helmut decided that he could finish conversation with his father later, and for now he should see what upset his wife so much.</p><p>Heike led them into the living room. On the television screen was recording, showing a group of self-proclaimed superheroes, the so-called Avengers. They were on a mission in Sokovia.  The red headlines and voices of the news broadcasters, reported violations of the autonomy of their country by the United States and unnecessary interference of dangerous and unpredictable people with superpowers, whose actions could do more harm than help.</p><p>"Damn Americans," Heinrich commented, watching the screen with angry expression.  Helmut didn’t know what to think about it. He tried not to see the world in a xenophobic and narrow-minded way, like his father, but on the other hand, those Avengers were really annoying. He wasn’t a big fan of their methods. But Carl loved the team of superheroes, which to be fair wasn’t uncommon for the kids his age. </p><p>Helmut didn't blame him. Actually, he would even buy him all the Iron Man figurines, posters, stickers and comics. Heinrich, of course claimed, that Helmut was unnecessarily, spoiling his son. Maybe he really was spoiling him, but, to be honest, he didn't see anything wrong with it. He just wanted Carl to be happy and to lack nothing.</p><p>Helmut stared at the television in silence. He didn’t want to comment on this topic. It was enough that his irritated father, commented for everyone, waving his hands and barely holding back from curses, knowing that Carl was sitting in the room next door.</p><p>Helmut, seeing that his wife was still very worried, and the words of Henrich only frightened her more, embraced her protectively, pulled her close to him and said  "Don’t listen to him."</p><p>***</p><p>It was difficult to describe what was happening on the streets of Novi Grad. Chaos, panic, fear, uncertainty. Nobody knew what was happening. It was obvious though, that danger was coming and everyone should run away, as far as possible.</p><p>Helmut was helping his wife pack the most important things into suitcases. Heike was anxious, her heands shaking. Zemo was trying to comfort her, as much as he could, but it wasn’t easy, because he was very nervous himself. Since he’d received the call from his general, his wife became even more worried and was asking him the same questions over and over again, to which, unfortunately, he didn’t know the answer.</p><p>„I don't know, honey. Probably until everything calms down. I’ll join you as soon as I can.”  Said Helmut.<br/>
„You really have to go?" Heike asked, closing the last suitcase.</p><p>Helmut sighed deeply, feeling a terrible burden on his heart. He really wanted to stay with his family but he couldn't. "You know that i do." He said hugging his trembling wife. "They called for help whenever they could. Even intelligence special units.” Heike nodded in understanding, kissed her husband on the cheek, then got back to packing.</p><p>„Dad, I can't find my ball!" Carl was running around the hall, screaming and looking under different furniture. Helmut approached his son, squatted next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother yourself with it now." He tried to sound calm even though he was very nervous. He didn't want to unnecessarily worry his son, after all, he was just a child.<br/>
From what Carl knew, nothing bad was happening and they were only going to visit his grandfather on the countryside, to possibly stay there for a week or two and enjoy the beautiful spring, away from all the noise and dirt of the city.</p><p>"You probably left it at grandfather’s. Have you finished packing?” Helmut asked. The boy shook his head no. "Then go to your room and finish, because we're leaving in 10 minutes." Carl made a sad face but listened, and quickly returned to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Traffic jams for leaving the city were enormous. Anyone who could, prefer to leave Novi Grad.  Zemo was very nervous, his wife even more so. Helmut, tried to remain relatively calm and comforted Heike by repeating, that everything would be all right, that they would be safe in the countryside. Only Carl, unaware of anything, enjoyed the sight of the iron man flying across the sky through the car window.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Heinrich was already waiting for them by the front gate. Helmut had to return to the city quickly, so his unit could help with evacuation of civilians. He and his father hurriedly unpacked all the luggage from the car.  </p><p>Finally, Helmut was ready to return, but firstly he wanted to have a word with his family. He was in a hurry, but he knew that his work, by nature dangerous and insecure, could become deadly on that unlucky day, so he preferred to say goodbye to his loved once when he still could.</p><p>First, he asked his father for a word, "Promise me you’ll take care of them. I'll get to you when it's over.” Although their relationship was complicated, Helmut knew that he could trust his father with the life and health of his wife and son.  Heinrich had many, many, many flaws, but it must be admitted that, the man was very devoted and brave.</p><p>"Relax, son. We'll manage." Heinrich said confidently, patting his son on the back. "And you go, defend our country against these Americans and their robots." There was venom in his voice.  Helmut tried to ignore it and just nodded with a forced smile.</p><p>„Heike." The man called his wife and she quickly approached him. She looked very worried. This view broke Helmut's heart. „I’ll see you soon."  He told his wife, gently rubbing her shoulders.</p><p>The woman raised her head and looked with her glassy eyes at her husband. "Please, Helmut, just be careful. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you.” Her voice was quiet but demanding. Zemo wanted to promise her that he’d come back to her in one piece, but he couldn't do it.</p><p>"Everything will be fine, don't worry." Helmut replayed vaguely and smiled. After a moment, the woman returned the gesture. Both of their smiles were sad but honest.</p><p>"I love you." Helmut said, then closed the distance between them and kissed his wife, briefly but tenderly. When they broke apart, Heike put her hand on her husband's cheek and said, with tears in her eyes, "I love you too."</p><p>Lastly, Helmut called his son, who in the meantime, managed to find the ball he had been looking for earlier (it turned out he had in fact left it in the Heinrich’s yard.) The boy was running across the lawn, kicking the ball, but when he heard his father's voice, he immediately stopped playing.</p><p>Helmut crouched beside his son, "Carl, remember, look after your mother and listen to your grandfather." The boy nodded vigorously in response. Zemo smiled and run his hand through his son's disheveled, brown hair. "And when I get back, we'll play soccer, okay?" He asked. Carl's face brightened at those words „You promise?" The boy asked hopefully.</p><p>Helmut knew he shouldn’t make any promises but the sight of Carl's broad smile and his cheerful, eager and always so energetic eyes, that he inherited from his mother, practically forced him to say this two words "I promise."</p><p>Helmut hugged his son. He felt Carl's little hands grip his neck. He told himself that he’d do everything in his power to return to his family so that his son wouldn’t have to grow up without a father. Just thinking about it made him shiver.</p><p>"Now go unpack." Helmut said, releasing his son.  Carl, being a good boy, obeyed and ran towards the house. Halfway along, however, he stopped, turned around and shouted "Bye Dad!"</p><p>"Bye buddy." Helmut answered before his son came inside and disappeared from his view.</p><p>***</p><p>It should’ve been him.<br/>
He should’ve died.<br/>
Not his small, innocent son,<br/>
Nor his kind and beautiful wife,<br/>
Not even his father</p><p>They were dead, and he was alive. Alone, standing in the middle of remains of his old house, staring at three, bloody corpses that once where his family, his whole world. That day his world ended, his former self had died with them. He had nothing else to live for.</p><p>But when his tears dried, his heart stopped racing and his head cleared out, he decided that there was one more thing he would do. He would get his revenge on those who caused him so much pain. But after that he would be done. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>